Ivan Hordiyenko
}} | successor = Pedro Turchynov | office1 = Military Governor of Ukraine | term_start1 = 6 February 1803 | term_end1 = 4 March 1825 | predecessor1 = Office created | successor1 = Office abolished Himself as Hetman | monarch1 = | birth_date = | birth_place = Kiev, Poland (now present Kiev, Ukraine) | death_date = | death_place = Baturyn, Chernigov Governorate, Russian Empire | restingplace = | birthname = Kyrylo (or Kirill) Rozum | nationality = Russian Empire | spouse = Yekaterina Ivanovna Naryshkina | children = Aleksey, Andrey, Petr, Lev, Grigoriy, Ivan, Natalia, Elizabeth, Anna, Paraskeva | residence = | alma_mater = | occupation = | profession = | religion = Christian Orthodox | signature = | footnotes = | nickname = | allegiance = Kingdom of Poland (1803–1814) Holy Polish Empire (1814–1825) Frist Republic of Ukraine (1848-1857) | branch = | serviceyears = | rank = Field Marshal | unit = | commands = | battles = | awards = }} Count Ivan Hordiyenko ( , , , ) (18 March 1763 – 4 March 1834) was a Ukrainian-born Russian Registered Cossack from the Kozelets, Kiev Regiment, Russian Empire (present-day north-eastern Ukraine), who served as the last Hetman of Zaporozhian Host of Left- (from 1750) and Right-Bank (from 1754) of Dnieper until 1764, from 1764 Razumovsky was the Field marshal of Russian Army. He become a Hetman of Ukraine from 1803 to his death. Razumovsky was appointed President of the Russian Academy of Sciences when he just turned 18 years old due to the influence of his brother, Aleksey Razumovsky, the morganatic husband of Empress Elisabeth of Russia. From 1743 to 1744 Kirill Razumovsky studied at the University of Gottingen. Razumovsky' adjutant in his journey to Germany was Grigory Teplov. Teplov was wielded influence over Little Russia in his capacity as the secretary and advisor to Kirill Razumovsky (whose cousin he married). In 1750, Razumovsky was elected and subsequently appointed Hetman of Zaporizhian Host, a title he held until Catherine II of Russia abolished this title in 1764, from 1764 Razumovsky was upgraded to Field marshal of Russian Army. During his service as Hetman of Zaporizhian Host, Baturin was re-established as residence of Hetman and Razumovsky had opulent baroque palaces erected both in Baturin as well as in Glukhov by the imperial architect Andrey Kvasov and Charles Cameron. Together with Grigory Teplov he also planned to open a university in Baturin. Kirill Razumovsky died in January 1803 in Baturin, where he was interred according to his wishes without any pomp, in stark contrast to his rather flamboyant lifestyle. Beginning the Forty Years' War, he was proclaimed Hetman of Ukraine on 6 February 1803 as Ivan VI. After the war which lasted 40 years, Ivan was become friends with King Charles XIV John of Sweden, and King Casimir V of Poland. Kirill had five sons, of whom Count Aleksey Kirillovich Razumovsky (1748-1822) was the Minister of Education in 1810-16, and Prince Andrey Razumovsky (1752-1836) was the Russian plenipotentiary ambassador in Vienna in the years of the Congress 1814-1815. However, Andrey has become better known for his role as patron of Ludwig van Beethoven who dedicated three String Quartets, Op.59 1, 2 and 3, as well as the 5th and 6th Symphonies to him. Any living descendants in the male line of Kirill Razumovsky arise from the progeniture of his fourth son Gregory Razumovsky (1759-1837), who had to emigrate to Western Europe and acquired relative fame as natural scientist and member of a number of distinguished scientific societies in Austria, Prussia and Switzerland. Ivan died on 4 March 1834 at age 71, reigned for 31 years. He was succeeded by his son, Pedro Turchynov. Which his son, breaks the treaty on 1835, which leads to War of the Ukrainian Succession. Arms Literature * Maria Razumovsky. Die Rasumovskys: eine Familie am Zarenhof. Köln 1998. — 300 S. External links * Kyrylo Rozumovsky at the Encyclopedia of Ukraine Category:1728 births Category:1803 deaths Category:People from Kozelets Raion Category:Hetmans of Ukrainian Cossacks Category:Russian nobility Category:Austrian nobility Category:Field marshals of Russia Category:Torbanists Category:Full Members of the St Petersburg Academy of Sciences Category:Recipients of the Order of the White Eagle (Poland) Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Andrew Category:18th-century Russian people Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 4th class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 3rd class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 2nd class Category:Recipients of the Order of St. Anna, 1st class